Emotionally Stunted
by The Cabbage man's legacy
Summary: He looked bored, tired and most important of all; didn’t seem to mind that the girl had asked him to take off his trousers even though only his arm needed maintenance.Her eyes were all over him yet he didn't notice a thing. EdXWin


The workshop was silent as the young girl slowly worked on her male companions arm. He looked bored, tired and most strangely of all; didn't seem to mind that the girl had asked him to take off his trousers even though only his arm needed maintenance.

The girl was smiling as she worked on the boy's arm, her eyes constantly wondering over the boy's, greatly exposed, body. He'd already complained several times to her about how long she was taking; he'd been sitting there for two hours- two glorious hours in her opinion.

She was, as usual, wearing her tight and very revealing tank top and she was disappointed to see that as usual his eyes weren't anywhere near her chest. Really, she did sometimes wonder what was wrong with Ed; after all, she'd even caught innocent Al looking at her from time to time.

"Hey Ed" she muttered sorrowfully as she pulled her hands away from his arm "You're done"

"Thank God!" he said as he sprung up from the chair and began stretching his arms and his legs-it was a wonder he didn't notice he Winry's stare as drool was almost dripping from her mouth "You took you're time Winry. Seriously I think you're losing your touch; lately you've been taking longer and longer to get this stuff done-"

"Don't you dare insult my skills!" she screamed angrily as she slapped him hard across the face "Besides! It's your fault anyway!"

"And how is it my fault!?"

"It just is okay?" she said forlornly "maybe if you were good at anything besides alchemy you'd understand why!" she exclaimed loudly, seeming, to Ed, to be inexplicably angry.

"I doubt anyone could understand a machine freak like you!"

"Well at least I'm not emotionally stunted!"

"Yeah well- waits! What? You think I'm emotionally stunted now?" He asked, surprised that their argument wasn't just about them each being freaks in both their respected fields.

"Well I'm not a friken slut Winry!" her eyes narrowed and she looked on at him angrily, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"And this is why you're emotionally stunted! Anyone else would have realised by now!"

"Realised what? Winry..?" She'd worked herself up so much that she was now crying furious tears of anger "Sorry I was out of line-"

"Just shut up Edward!" she screamed "Don't say anything more, I already know you're a fool!" she then stomped out the workshop, feeling angry and upset as she went to find someone to talk to.

And she found him quickly enough, the person she always turned to whenever she was having trouble with Ed; his polar opposite brother, Al.

"What's wrong Winry?" he asked when she stormed into his (temporary) room.

"You're brother's what's wrong Al! No matter how hard I try to show him he just doesn't get it!"

"What do you mean?" he asked sincerely as he sat down on the floor next to her, wrapping one of his arms around her in comfort.

"I've tried everything to get his attention you know? I wear tight clothes, I stare him all over whenever I do his automail, I ask him out at every opportunity but he thinks I mean it just as friends…I mean what it wrong with him Al?"

"I don't know; I just don't think brother thinks that you think of him like that Winry… It's not something he's going to get if you keep arguing with him like that either…"

"But that's the thing Al" she said softly "When we used to argue; I don't know… Normally it didn't really feel as though it was serious…But lately he's seemed really angry and he's been saying really insensitive types of things as well. He even went as far as to call me a slut today!" her face contorted angrily at the memory.

"But Winry…What did you say to make him say that?" Al asked; knowing his brother wouldn't have said that if he hadn't been provoked.

"I said he was emotionally stunted" she whispered guiltily, just loud enough to be heard.

"See Winry! Brother probably just said that because he was hurt; though you are right about him being emotionally stunted" he joked; trying to cheer her up.

"But what if he really thinks that about me? How would you like it if the person you liked just thought of you as an irresponsible younger sibling?"  
"I'd hate it" Al told her, a sense of faint irony seeming to settle in his eyes.

"Then you under-" She was interrupted by the loud knocking sound on the door.

"Winry? Are you in there? Stop being stupid and come out here"

"Damn it Al!" she whispered as she pulled his arms off her shoulders and moved away from him "Hide!" she hissed at him; not wanting Ed to get the wrong idea.

Slowly she walked across the floorboards; opening the door she turned to face him, hoping her rage would show

"What do you want Edward?" she asked him tiredly, all her pent up ferocity gone. It was late she realised and she didn't have anymore energy to fight, today she'd just have to let him win this one.

She didn't notice how dishevelled and tired he looked himself and she didn't know how long he'd spent yelling at her bedroom door before finally breaking in-something he knew she wouldn't be happy about later.

"Hey I'm sorry okay!" he spluttered "I got you these as well!" he said as he shoved a bunch of flowers he'd transmuted in front of her face.

"Ed you don't have to do this you know; I mean I was pretty rude myself" she said apologetically as she took the beautiful flowers in her hands.

"Well it's the least I can do after breaking your door down"

"You really are an idiot after all, aren't you Edward?" she stated as she pushed the flowers back into his hands, the use of her force, physically pushing him away "Normally I'd say something more but I'm not even sure if anything I could say would get through to someone so thick skinned!" she ran off down the hallway, leaving Edward alone with his hiding brother.

"I don't understand you at all Ed" came Al's voice as he walked up to the door "Why couldn't you have just said sorry?" he asked as he grabbed a hold of the doorknob.

"I guess I just realised how strange it felt for me to give her flowers" he muttered as he let out an awkward smile.

"Well that proves it then brother, you are emotionally stunted" Al closed the door on his brother; sealing it shut with alchemy so that Ed couldn't get back in.

Meanwhile Winry was sitting on her bed, unhappy as she felt a cold draft drift in though the broken door. She had to wonder if it had been wise of her to change into her pyjamas; especially since she wasn't really wearing pyjamas at all but a rather revealing nightdress. No it wasn't another product of her various attempts to catch Edward's eye, she wasn't that desperate, but something she'd been given for her work in rush valley.

She sat up straight on her bed as she listened hopelessly to the wind whistling around her. The wind was too loud for her to fall asleep; so she instead thought about some of the things that had happened that day. She glanced at the broken door and wondered why Ed had destroyed the thing… The pieces of what remained of the door were scattered everywhere, she didn't understand why he hadn't just broken the handle rather than blow a huge hole in the thing…She guessed he was just being extravagant as usual.

She got out of her bed and climbed into her cupboard to change into something warmer. Any sounds in her room were muffled by the wooden walls around her; so she didn't hear the shuffling sound of someone gathering small pieces of wood off of the floor.

"Don't worry about it Winry, I'll have this door as good as new in no time" Ed announced confidently as he addressed Winry's lumpy bed; unaware that she was changing in the cupboard.

It was only when Winry caught the sight of the glowing light of Ed's alchemy, seeping in through the cracks of the cupboard, that she ventured outside. It must have been a strange sight for Edward, when he saw her crawling out of the cupboard.

Seeing the odd look he gave her she tried to explain "I was changing"

He looked down at her position on the floor with a smirk on his face "You were changing in a cupboard"

"Well the door was open so…"

He walked across her room and crouched down in front of her "If you didn't want to ask me to fix it you could have asked Al" he laughed when he saw the look of realisation hit her face "maybe we're both idiots" he muttered as he stood up again "Goodnight Winry" he murmured softly, almost affectionately, as he closed the door behind him.

For a moment he stood outside, covering his face with his hands, thanking the lord that it had been so dark in there; he would have hated anybody to see his face as it felt to him like it was burning. He didn't know why but when he'd realised how close he was to Winry and that they were completely alone, he'd felt excited; he'd wanted to talk to her and just her for a very long time and without interruption; these thoughts had then been followed by embarrassment.

"I guess Winry was right. I am an idiot"

A/N: I was bored; I don't really know what this is exactly… Whether it's a oneshot or something that can be continued is beyond me; but for now I like it as it is. If you guys feel there is anything more I can do with this then tell me or just give me general feedback about my sucky grammar, either one would be great.

P.S I didn't bother to proof read it… Sorry!


End file.
